Conference bridging traditionally requires a party seeking to initiate a conference bridge session to pre-arrange the session with a third party service provider, often for a fixed call duration and with a set group of participants. It requires participants to dial into a dedicated telephone number at a prearranged time and provide an access code. A call operator may be involved who may announce participants and monitor the bridge discussion. Parties initiating a conference bridge call generally incur a cost and participants phoning into the bridge may incur toll charges. Participants seeking to join must have at least the dial-in number, the access code and perhaps be on the pre-set list of participants to join a traditional conference bridge and may otherwise be denied admission.